Perenne
by Painalli
Summary: Una noche. Es todo lo que Rey y Ben tendrán antes de tomar una decisión que podría cambiar el curso de la historia. / Reylo / Publiqué esto en otra cuenta, pero allá no tengo ni un seguidor, así que si ven doble, no se alarmen. / Smut.


_«"Perenne". Tiempo inquebrantable. No existe interrupción alguna. Eterno. Infinito. Absoluto.»_

Las decisiones eran importantes, tanto para determinar el destino de la galaxia y cada criatura en ella. Pero durante esa noche, sólo estaban ellos dos.

Sería su única oportunidad antes de elegir cualquier cosa que los llevara a puntos contrarios de la Fuerza. Un tiempo libre de cualquier pasado o futuro. Un presente eterno que les pertenecía.

Rey se quitó la única cinta que sujetaba su cabello, dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros desnudos. Kylo se permitió detallar las delicadas pecas que bañaban su piel, salpicando el inicio de sus pechos. Cuando llegó a ese punto, sintió que se le secaba la garganta y su pecho se inflamaba.

Él aún conservaba los pantalones, pero ella le mostraba cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo. Era una mujer saludable, llena de vitalidad, con un ligero rubor que se extendía por todas partes conforme la examinaba. Kylo le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa, pidiéndole en silencio que se quedara quieta, cosa que ella se esforzó por cumplir, no sin cierto nerviosismo.

Su piel no era suave en todos lados, con los codos, dedos y tobillos curtidos por el sol de Jakku. Sin embargo, sus piernas se habían vuelto blancas después de abandonar el desierto, igual que su vientre, sus pechos y su rostro. Él tocó todo eso. Él acarició la delicada curva de su cintura mientras la sentía temblar bajo su toque. La vio cerrar los ojos mientras la sangre subía a su rostro. Kylo no había visto algo más adorable en su vida, ni tampoco había deseado tanto a una mujer.

Desde que la vio en el bosque de Takodana, supo que era una mujer hermosa, y durante el interrogatorio no pudo evitar ver cada detalle de su perfil. Pero en ese entonces sólo podía verla como una chatarrera cualquiera en la que la Fuerza había crecido por alguna inexplicable razón. Después, cuando pelearon en la Starkiller, supo que era una chica excepcional, sobresaliente en todos los sentidos. Deseó tenerla a su lado, pues no soportaba la idea de destruirla.

Pero después... Oh, después.

Después fue tan sólo Rey. Esa persona que podía verlo con rabia, confusión, ternura, e incluso deseo. Una persona a la que había decepcionado más de una vez, pero ahora podía tenerla entre sus brazos. Él no era su dueño, aunque así se lo hubiese dicho; en realidad, él le pertenecía en cada fibra de su ser.

Todo esto lo expresó al tocarla, al explorar cada rincón misterioso en su cuerpo. Rey empezaba a respirar con mayor intensidad y se notaba muy inquieta.

— No te muevas. —Le advirtió él.— O empezaré de nuevo. Desde los pies.

Esto fue suficiente para que la chica se mordiera la lengua. Kylo le permitió sujetarse a una repisa de la habitación, donde descansaba una enorme colección de libros. Con su espalda encorvada, ella intentó frenar su desesperación, pero él no estaba ayudando en absoluto. Había empezado a tocarla entre las piernas, apenas rozando el cálido lugar donde realmente lo necesitaba.

— Ben... Por favor...

Kylo se inclinó sobre su espalda y besó sus pecas, mordisqueando el pico de su hombro izquierdo. Justo en ese momento, sus dedos se aventuraron más arriba y se encontraron con una ardiente humedad. Ambos jadearon al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos por tantas sensaciones.

— Ben...

Incluso cuando le dolía físicamente el suspenso, Kylo habría retrasado durante días la liberación de Rey si con eso podía seguir escuchándola suspirar su nombre de ese modo. Un poco suplicante, un poco amenazante.

Sin poder evitarlo más tiempo, la tomó de las caderas y la giró hacia sí, besándola con un hambre voraz. Ella respondió con un gruñido de satisfacción, colgándose de su cuello y tirando de sus rizos negros con urgencia.

¡Quemaban! De algún modo sus besos quemaban. Podían sentir la energía que fluía entre ellos del mismo modo que había sucedido al tocarse las manos. Ellos estaban dentro de la Fuerza y la Fuerza los envolvía. Y sólo el rígido entrenamiento de Kylo le hizo posible detenerse, sujetando los hombros de Rey mientras ella seguía buscando sus labios.

— Espera... Espera. No podemos hacer esto así. —Le rogó, sintiéndose frustrado al ver su expresión de necesidad.— Sólo tenemos este momento, Rey...

— Lo sé. —Admitió ella con lágrimas en los ojos.— Pero no quiero pensar en mañana ni en lo que vendrá después. Necesito sentir que me perteneces esta noche.

Él necesitaba lo mismo. Agitado, se inclinó hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos.

— Te perteneceré para siempre, Rey. No importa qué pase.

Y luego de unos instantes de silencio, de esa tensión creciendo en ellos, volvieron a fundirse en un beso. Se trataba de un contacto caliente, húmedo y electrizante. Kylo la levantó en vilo y ella enroscó sus piernas a su torso desnudo, deleitándose con la fuerza de sus músculos. Para el pelinegro, ella no pesaba más que su sable láser.

Tirándose a la cama de una forma poco delicada, Kylo recorrió las piernas de Rey con ambas manos, atrayendola por las caderas para sentir la deliciosa fricción de sus sexos. Ella gimió contra su boca y curvó la espalda contra él.

— Es injusto. —Musitó Rey cuando los besos y caricias se volvieron insuficientes.

— ¿Qué es injusto? —Preguntó él, incapaz de razonar mientras la tenía encima sin nada de ropa.

— Todavía tienes... pantalones. —Su voz temblaba, aguda, mientras sus manos maniobraban para deshacerse de aquella prenda negra.

A Kylo casi se le escapó un grito cuando ella logró liberar la presión, rozandolo sin mucho cuidado mientras mandaba a volar los pantalones con el uso de la Fuerza. Habría sido gracioso si no estuviese tan jodidamente excitado. Además... Ella detuvo su avance de inmediato. Casi con un ataque de nervios, Kylo levantó la vista hacia Rey, buscando una explicación.

Para su sorpresa, la castaña lo estaba mirando fijamente. Ahí. Y no es que tuviera la expresión de una niña curiosa, pero sin duda había entrado en un terreno desconocido. A Kylo no le sorprendió demasiado suponer que ella jamás había visto un miembro masculino en toda su vida, pero no sabía si sentirse afortunado o conmovido.

Estuvo a punto de darle un poco de espacio. Todavía tenían algunas horas antes de que saliera el sol y no le molestaba darle un poco de tiempo, pero de pronto... ella lo tocó. Lo tomó con la mano, y cada centímetro de su cuerpo reaccionó con violencia. Se le escapó el aire de los pulmones y por un instante temió llegar al final.

— ¿Te duele? —Exclamó Rey, preocupada, y él tuvo que sujetarla de la muñeca para que no retirara la mano.

— Sí... No. No es dolor. Tú... —La miró con un brillo de súplica.— No te detengas.

Daba igual su inexperiencia, porque Kylo siempre sería un maestro para ella. Podía aprender su estilo de pelea, su conocimiento en la Fuerza, incluso los detalles de su cuerpo. Pero en cierto modo, había sido ella quien le había enseñado a amar. A vivir en un equilibrio donde había luz y oscuridad.

Con cuidado, Rey volvió a acariciarlo, a recorrer su longitud, siempre al pendiente de sus expresiones. Descubrió que le gustaba sentirse aprisionado, y en un momento de locura, incluso plantó un beso en la punta. Kylo pensaba que había entrado a las profundidades de un volcán activo.

Cuando no pudo más, él la separó y le robó un beso sediento, recorriendo su hermosa espalda y volviendo a tomar su trasero. Ella suspiraba su nombre y eso lo motivó a tenderla sobre la cama.

Rey de Jakku. Rey de ningún lado. Rey, la Jedi. Rey, la dueña de su corazón, por siempre.

Kylo se colocó encima de ella y la llenó de besos, la acarició por todos lados mientras la oía jadear contra su cabeza. Él lamió sus pezones, logrando que ella se retorciera entre sus brazos; ella llenó su espalda de rasguños y eso lo excitó todavía más.

— Ben, te necesito...

Rey no sabía qué era exactamente lo que requería su cuerpo, pero sabía que él podría dárselo. Kylo sabía lo suficiente del tema para hacerlo, aunque en la práctica ella fuera su primera amante.

— Te lo daré todo, Rey. —Le prometió con la voz ronca contra su cuello.— Todo.

Cuidando de no lastimarla, Kylo separó sus rodillas y se colocó en medio, tomando con su diestra la longitud de su miembro. Él la acercó a su entrada y la frotó contra su cálida humedad, logrando que ambos se estremecieran. No quería decirle que aquello podría dolerle bastante, aunque sabía que era necesario, sin embargo, ella susurró algo a su oído que le impidió detenerse un segundo más. Entró sin ninguna dificultad, sintiendo como ella lo recibía completamente. Su estrechez lo consumía por dentro, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse... ¿Por qué?

"Ben". Ella no dejaba de repetir su nombre en su mente. Ni siquiera debía hacer el esfuerzo. Ella sólo tenía ojos para él, alma para él. Daba lo mismo quién hubiese estado antes, porque sus palabras seguían retumbando en su cabeza.

Poco a poco empezó a moverse, creando una fricción inesperadamente adictiva. Ella enterró los dedos en sus hombros y sus gemidos ya no podían ser contenidos. Él la besó y bebió cada sonido, subiendo un poco sus rodillas para encontrar un ángulo donde pudiera ir más profundo. Rey creyó que el mundo colapsaba sobre su cabeza, siendo llenada por un placer indescriptible. Le pidió que no se detuviera, que la sostuviera todo el tiempo posible.

— Lo prometo... —Gruñía Kylo contra su cuello, cargandola por las caderas y moviéndose con más brusquedad.— Lo prometo...

Rey sintió el momento exacto en el que Kylo terminó dentro de ella, no tanto por la reacción física sino por una extraña armonía que provenía de él. Se trataba de algo más que mera liberación sexual. Algo había ocurrido dentro de Kylo Ren, bajando todas sus defensas y dejándolo a merced de la luz.

Ella buscó su mirada mientras ambos hacían lo posible por recuperar el aliento. El cuerpo enorme de Kylo parecía más primitivo, aunque sus ojos reflejaban una vulnerabilidad que le resultó adorable.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que ambos tenían lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella se estiró para besar sus mejillas húmedas.

— Repítelo. —Le imploró él.

Rey lo observó con los ojos brillantes, sabiendo a qué se refería.

— Te amo.


End file.
